House Fortune
History The house was founded Seven Generations ago, When the founder came to the world lost like many others. Kilakos Fortune. He was a Fierce man known for showing no sympathy. He made a living as a mercenary, along his path he picked up young warriors and trained them in similar ways. He was cruel and made them understand pain, with that pain they were forced to maintain Face. After they learned his ways they kept with him, because through blood and sweat they grew closer. After some years and new warriors coming they were soon known for their Skill and efficiency. Originally they were all Teiflings who fealt superior do to their Heritage, But Kilakos soon Brought in a few of other races to prove a point that strength and Honor comes from inside. But this was more to make them more approachable. With this simple act more people became willing to hire their party, but it was getting difficult to organize. Kilakos and his original students formed a circle of warriors to lead everyone, with him as the head. Ten in total allowed them to plan handle every task and form connections. With their Order formed in his name it now found a place to make its home. From here they Expanded and grew making more of a name and becoming known for their skill and their willingness to do any job. As the Many years past they stood strong setting aside money to protect people from the Zerg finding that if they didnt, they'd be doomed anyway. Now they try their best to help others prepare and Fight against the zerg at all costs for the survival of all. Purpose They are mercenaries who only desire is Coin. They care not of the job and are willing to betray their original contract for a higher price. How to Join Joining Requires someone of the family to trust you, they will request a trial to allow your acceptance. It consists of three parts. Trial by Honor: a test will before to push you to your edge and require you to control yourself, so you can uphold The houses name even in the bleakest conditions. Trail of Understanding: This will be a test to make sure you understand the rules and how to handle pricing of services, overall this falls on just needing some brain power. Trail of combat: This is their fiercest part as the one who requested for you to join will fight you in one on one combat to prove your worth. Tactics They are Brash in their ways preferring frontal Assualt, many of their members consist of warrior styles, leaving them lacking in ranged capabilities. Other than the warriors their mages specialize in Buffing and enchanting weapons for combat to cover their short comings. Code of Conduct Fortune Favors Honor, Always uphold your honor even when changing sides. Gauge the worth of every task and look for the highest profit. Deliver what your paid for with the utmost efficiency. But always remember the Heads word is worth more than Gold. Punishments Breaking a contract without just reason Resualts in a beating. Killing a contractor without just reason Resualts in being Jailed for two weeks and several Beatings. Stealing from One of Kin resualts in loss of a hand. Harming one of Kin means sever Beatings and equal damage if Permanent. Then Exile from the house. Killing one of Kin is immediate execution, unless you are captored. Then you'll be tortured to death. Outside of this, You can be punished by normal law and the house might help you in some cases. Day to Day Operations They mainly take up jobs of whoever pays the most, aside from that they regularly Patrol territory near the main Base and keep watch of Major threats to the nearby towns. But occasionally the head and a select group of people will give Priority jobs that hold heavy purpose. Outlook of other houses Likes: Vigilant . Hates: Eclipse .Category:Organizations